Rescuing Me
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Lily Smith is 16 and loves her life in Wildwood, New Jersey, she has her best friend Caleb, her mom, surfing, her dog and her police training. But one day she has to leave and go live with her Uncle Billy Black in Washington. Who will she meet?
1. Summary

Rescuing Me

Long Summary: My name is Lily Marie Smith. I'm 16 years old, when I was 6 years old I was abducted by a man. I was gone for 36 hours with him, he demanded a ransom that my mother couldn't pay. I was going to die. But I was found by a man and his dog, a search and rescue team. That was ten years ago, to this day I still remember the man and his dog, we keep in touch and sometimes see each other. I'm now training with my own dog to be a search and rescue team for the police. My abductor was never caught, he's still out there today and I have a feeling he's still looking for me.


	2. Chapter 1 'Good Day'

Rescuing Me

Chapter 1- "Good Day"

It's August 15th 2009.

I was lying in bed when I heard something hitting my window. It sounded like a rock being thrown at it. I got up and went to my window and looked out.

I smiled when I saw the face of my best friend, Caleb. His blonde hair was surprisingly not very messy this morning.

"Come on Lily! The waves are perfect for surfing! They were calling our name..Saying "Lily, Caleb come surf me!"Caleb smiled up at me.

"I'll be down in a second! Let me get my bathing suit on and grab my surfboard from the garage." I said ducking back in my window. I grabbed my bathing suit and ran in the bathroom. I quickly changed and walked to my mom's door. I knocked quietly. "Mom?"

I heard her floorboards creaking, meaning she was about to open the door. "Yes?" She asked sleepily. I forgot it was about 6am. But then again I wasn't supposed to go anywhere without telling her since 10 years ago.

"I'm going to go with Caleb down to the beach. I just wanted to make sure it's okay." I said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Of course it's okay. You two have done that for years, how about no more asking at least for things with Caleb?" My mom smiled.

"Awesome! Well I'm going to go!" I kissed my mom's cheek and ran downstairs. I slipped on my flip flops and ran out the door.

I squealed as Caleb grabbed me around my waist and spun me in the air. "Let me go Caleb!" I said laughing.

He let me down and smiled at me. "How's Lily Marie this August morning?" He asked using my first and middle name.

"I'm fine as long as you stop using that name Caleb Ryan!" I said giving him an innocent smile.

He just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hands and we went running towards the beach with our surf boards.

…....................................................................................

When we got to the beach I saw that Adam Clayson, the guy I hate, was there. I groaned at seeing him, Caleb touched my shoulder gently, silently telling me he saw him.

Adam did not think girls should surf. He thinks they should just stick to cheerleading or playing volleyball. He did everything he could to make sure I wouldn't. He knocked me off of my surfboard plenty of times, cut in front of me when I was surfing. Insulted me anytime I did something.

I looked to the ground, minding my own business as I walked past him with Caleb. "Hey Smith...Going to try to do a man's sport again?!?" Adam laughed at me. I just ignored him.

"What are you silent now?!" Adam asked laughing along with his friends. I just kept walking, Caleb's hands were tightening into fists. I put my hand on his shoulder and I looked at him. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Oh Caleb can I borrow your girlfriend tonight? I need some sex tonight and I hear she's putting it out!" Aaron, Adam's brother shouted. Caleb stopped.

"Caleb. Don't worry about it. We both know it's not true. Okay?" I whispered in his ear. Trying to calm him down. Caleb had a temper when people insulted me.

He just shook his head and started walking again. I sighed in relief. We finally reached the water and I smiled. I loved the water. And Caleb.

I sighed as I got on the surfboard and started paddling out. Caleb has been my best friend since I moved here 10 years ago and he was everything to me.

I mean I loved him. But only as a best friend, but after we had moved here he had helped me to adjust to my life. After we both had gotten old enough to understand what 'kidnapping' meant Caleb wouldn't leave me alone, he made sure I was safe.

He was really protective of me. Whenever I dated a guy, Caleb made sure he treated me right. Most of my boyfriends would always ask me why he was so protective. I never would tell them what happened. Most of them would break up with me because I wouldn't tell them.

But I knew what would happen if I did tell them. They would start 'walking on egg shells' around me. As some people put it. Then eventually we would break up. It was all the same.

"Lily!" I heard Caleb shout, just as I got slammed by a big wave. I felt the board slip out from under me and I got shoved to the ocean floor. I quickly pushed my feet against the floor and got to the surface. But as soon as I did I got slammed again... I rolled along the ocean floor, water going up my nose and in my mouth.

After what seemed like forever I stood up and could breath. I tried to open my eyes but they burned a little. I felt hands on my shoulders. "It's me Caleb. I'm going to lead you to the beach." He said and I felt us walk out of the water. Then I felt a towel being pressed on my face.

I took the towel off and I looked at Caleb. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. My nose and throat burns but really I'm fine." I told him. He looked relieved. "I wasn't paying attention. I should have been."

"It's okay. But I think you broke your board." He said frowning. Dang it!

"Aw man. I don't have the money to buy a new one." I said kicking the sand. He grabbed his board.

"Let's go back to your house. You have to get ready for your first day of training today anyways." Caleb said putting his arm around my shoulder. Then we walked back towards my house.

….............................................................................................................................................

It was about 7am now. I had to be at the police training center at 7:30. I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed and was putting my hair in a pony tail.

"Lily? You ready yet?" I heard my mom yell. "It's going to take us about 20 minutes to get there and you don't want to be late!"

"Okay! I'm ready now, I'm coming down." I shouted back. I grabbed my 'Search and Rescue Trainee' vest and my to be dog's collar and leash and vest, I put them in my bag.

I was so excited. After being kidnapped and my mom being able to pay the ransom, I was rescued by a man. A man who was with his search and rescue dog. I had been inspired by them and had talked to my mom's friend who's husband was a police officer.

They decided that they would bring me on(for the first time) as a 'trainee'. That means I get my own dog to train and we'll get trained together. They'll put us on fake hunts for people and work with us everyday to help us be a team.

Today we would be going to a German Shepherd breeding farm and I would pick out a puppy. My mom was excited to get a puppy. But I warned her that this was a work dog, not a pet. She gave me a look that said 'oh like you won't spoil the puppy either.'.

Which I knew I would. I smiled and walked out of my bedroom. I ran down the stairs with my bag. My mom smiled at me. "Excited?" She asked as she opened the front door.

I nodded. "Yep. I can't wait." I said walking to the car and getting in the passenger seat. I had my license but we only could afford one car right now so my mom drove a lot.

…..............................................................................................................................

(20 Minutes Later)

I met up with my mom's friend's husband, Dan. "Hi Dan." I said and he shook my hand.

"You ready for training?" He smiled.

"Yes sir." I said mock saluting him.

"Good. 'Cause we're going to work you into the ground." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

My mom laughed at us. "Well Dan, I'm leaving her in your hands. Don't lose her and bring her home in one piece. I'm going to meet up with Clara." My mom said. Clara was Dan's wife. I nodded and hugged my mom.

"Bye." I waved as she got in the car. Dan looked at me.

"Okay I have to go in and get my partner Taylor and he'll help us with picking out a dog for you. He's on the search and rescue team." Dan said. I nodded. I waited while he walked into the station.

Then a few minutes later I heard him walking out with someone. I looked up to see the _cutest _guy ever. He had a shaved head, dark blue eyes and the shirt he wore showed off some abs. He also had loose jeans on.

"Lily this is Taylor. He's the most recently joined member of the team. He's 24, and he has his own dog named Bow." Dan introduced us. I put out my hand for him to shake.

"It's good to meet you Taylor." I greeted him.

"It's great to meet you Lily. Dan's told me so much about you and how you've wanted to join our team." He smiled. Oh goodness. He had a gorgeous smile.

"Oh yeah. I've wanted to join the Search and Rescue team for years. I'm so excited I finally can." I smiled back.

"Well that's good. It's always good to meet someone who really loves to do it." He said. Dan cleared his throat, and gave me a warning look. I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head.

"Well we better get going to the Anderson's place so we can pick out a dog for you." Dan said walking towards one of the police cars. I followed him. I got in the back, Taylor sat up front.

30 minutes later we arrived at a place with dogs everywhere.

A man that looked to be in his late 30's greeted us. "Hi Dan, Taylor. Back for another pup?" He smiled. Then he looked at me. "Oh who's this?"

"This is Lily Smith. She's joining the team as a trainee. We're here to get her a puppy." Dan said.

Mr. Anderson smiled. "Hi Lily. I'm so glad your joining the team and that you've come here for a puppy." He said kindly.

"Me too. I've heard good things from Dan about your dogs and I really am excited to be getting a dog." I smiled back at him.

"Well are you looking for a young puppy? An slightly older dog? Or an adult dog?" He asked looking at me. I looked at Taylor and Dan.

"We're going to go with a young puppy. Maybe one that was just weaned?" Taylor said.

"Sure. They're right over here, we have 3 new litters. Boy or girl?" Mr. Anderson looked at me questioningly.

"Girl?" I said hesitantly looking at Taylor and Dan.

"That's fine. I mean it's your puppy after all." Dan said.

"Okay, then I definitely want a girl." I said smiling.

Mr. Anderson led us over to a big dog run with 6 puppies in it. He opened the gate for me. I walked in and I looked at the litter of puppies who were all jumping on me. I saw one I liked. It was almost all black with tan legs and 2 tan stripes on it's chest and face. Hopefully it was a girl.

I picked the puppy and looked under it(sorry for calling the puppy an 'it'). It was a female. I smiled as she licked my face. "I want this one." I said turning around to face them. Mr. Anderson smiled, and Dan and Taylor joined him.

"She's a been of a runt but she's the most curious, I think and the most adventurous." Mr. Anderson said.

"Well that's what I'm looking for." I smiled. Mr. Anderson let me back out. "Hold her for a minute Dan?"

He gently grabbed her from me and held her. I dug the money from my pocket for her. "How much do you want for her?" I asked.

Mr. Anderson seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well since she's a female and it's for the police department I'll take 150 for her." He said smiling. Phew. I thought. That's good 'cause I only had 160.

I counted out the money and handed it to him. "Let's go back to my office so I can write out the paperwork for her sale." Mr. Anderson said and I followed him, grabbing my puppy on the way.

…..........................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later

We were getting into the car now and I had put on the puppy's collar and leash. She was sitting quietly beside me looking around at the car and she sniffed at me again.

I was trying to come up with names for her but I guess I would have to wait until I got to know her.

I was just so happy today. It was a good day and I couldn't wait to start working with her and working with the Search and Rescue team. I sat back with her in my lap and sighed.

I had a lot to look forward to....

But how long would it last??

….................................................................................................................

A/N; Sorry it's taken me so long to post this!!! I hope everyone is still interested!!! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update more often.

Any suggestions for names? I'll post some pictures soon, and I'll be working on the 2nd chapter!

Please Review!!!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 2 'Amazing'

Rescuing Me

Chapter 2 'Amazing'

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters...I only own the characters I make up.

Tuesday August 16th, 2009

Lily Pov

Last night was so fun. We had come back to the police station and Taylor had showed me around, Dan had to get back to his office. There was a fenced in run for all the dogs for when they were in training. Taylor led me into a room that they had their meetings and planning in.

(A/N; This is what happened last night.) Flashback

"How long have you been doing S&R for Taylor?" I asked Taylor as we sat down. The puppy layed down beside my feet chewing on a toy I had given her.

"Well I've been doing it since I was 18, I moved to Wild Wood about 2 years ago because my little sister needed a guardian." Taylor said. Guardian? I wonder what happened to his parents....I don't want to pry though. "I know you're probably wondering...My parents were murdered 2 years ago so I moved her to be with my little sister. They never found the killer either."

I felt sympathy for him. I was kidnapped and my kidnapper was still out there. "I'm sorry. I understand what you're going through. Well some of it." I said sympathetically.

"Dan...Dan told me you were kidnapped. And that he was never kidnapped. I bet that was traumatizing." Taylor said to me.

"It was...but it was actually what inspired me to do this." I paused at Taylor's confused face. "Well I was found by a S&R guy and his dog. So I've always wanted to do this ever since. I even talk to the guy still." I finished.

"Wow." He seemed speechless.

"What made you want to do this?" I asked looking at the table.

"Well years ago one of my best friends went missing, she was never found and I know what it feels like to feel that dread that you feel when you realize they're not coming home. So I wanted to save other people from that feeling." After he said that, it was pretty quiet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I reached out and gave his hand a friendly squeeze.

He smiled at me. "Thanks. You know you're the only one I've really ever told that to." He said looking into my eyes. I felt my body tense up and it felt like electricity was going through my body. I blushed and looked down quickly.

It had been a bit awkward after that. Then Dan had come in and told me it was time to go. I waved at Taylor and left.

End of Flashback

…..............................................................................................................

Morning Time.

I stretched my arms as my alarm woke me up. I felt movement on the other side of my bed and smiled as I came face to face with my puppy. She licked me a few times before I gently pushed her away.

I stood up and slipped my flip flops on and I hooked the leash to her collar. I opened my door and walked into the hallway and then down the stairs. I opened the back door and walked out, my puppy following the whole time.

It was a bit chilly outside, it was only about 6am. But I had to be at the police station around 7am and Dan was picking me up at 6:45.

I made sure she went to the bathroom and then I walked back inside. I took off her leash and let her follow me around, I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

Then I took a shower, as I got out I wondered if I should wear jeans or not. Should I dress up? I have no clue! I decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

As I walked in the kitchen the phone rang. I answered, knowing my mom was already gone to work. "Hello?" I said. It was about 6:30am who would be calling?

"Hi Lily! It's Uncle Billy." I heard my uncle's deep voice.

"Oh hi Uncle Billy!! How are you?" I asked happy he called. Billy was my only uncle, the only family I knew and of course his son Jacob and his daughter's Rachel and Rebecca(Right?).

"I'm doing good. How are you and your mom?" He asked and I heard a smile in his voice.

"We're good. I started training for Search and Rescue and I have a dog now." I told him excitedly.

"That's great Lily! I bet you're happy," He said and I heard his happiness for me in his voice.

"Yeah..I am. Wait, Uncle Billy isn't it like 3am there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...it is...but I couldn't sleep, and I thought I would call you and your mother and see how you're doing." He said and I didn't hear any tiredness in his voice.

"Oh. Okay. How's Jacob?" I asked, smiling. Jacob was older than me by maybe a year or two.

"He's doing good, making lots of friends now." He said, sounding wary.

"How are him and Bella's friendship?" I asked, knowing Jacob and Bella were friends but Jacob wanted more.

"They're good. Bella's married to Edward now and Jacob's okay with it, he's over at their house right now actually."He told me.

"Wow that's nice that Jacob and her can still be friends even though she is married to Edward now." I said, I knew Jacob would find a way to keep his and Bella's friendship.

"Yeah. Well I think I might try to make some breakfast and call Jacob, tell your mom to call me later. Bye Lily." He said and he hung up.

I placed the phone back on the charger and I grabbed frosted flakes out of the cabinet and milk out of the fridge. I poured my cereal and milk. I started to eat it, I only had about 15 minutes.

…..........................................................................................................

15 minutes later...

Dan beeped his horn and I grabbed the puppy and ran out the door. I locked it behind me and walked to Dan's car.

"Good Morning Dan." I said as I got in the front seat of his car.

"Morning, Lily. Pup." Dan smiled at both of us. "Thought of a name yet?"

"I've thought of 3 names." I said smiling back. "But I'm not telling anyone yet." Secretly I liked the names Trixie, Dixie or Pixie but they would probably think it's not a good name.

"Taylor will get it out of you." Dan predicted. He winked at me.

"Why are you winking at me? About Taylor?" I asked blushing.

"You like him." Dan said. "Like him a lot."

"I do not." I looked away, I was blushing and trying not to smile.

"Aw how cute!" Dan laughed at me.

"Yeah, very funny Dan. Very funny." I said without a bit of humor.

He just chuckled and continued driving. For the rest of the drive I was quiet.

…......................................................................................................

We got out at the police station and I waved at Dan as I walked over to the small Search and Rescue building. I opened the doors and walked in. I heard lots of voices and felt nervous...the only one I had met was Taylor.

My nerves went down a bit when I saw Taylor was there to meet me. "Good Morning Lily." He greeted me with a breathtaking smile. Dang Dan. I blushed.

"Good Morning Taylor." I smiled briefly back.

"I'm here to get you and introduce you to everyone else. I mean there's not much more people maybe four other people." Taylor said as we walked side by side towards the meeting room. We walked in and everyone's eyes turned towards me.

There was 2 women and 2 men. The 1st woman had dark brown hair and looked to be in her early thirties, she had brown eyes and a friendly face. She came up and smiled at me.

She stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Cheyenne." She said.

"I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"We've been so excited for you to join. This is our first younger than 18 trainee." Cheyenne said then she motioned for the other woman to come up. "This is Anne, she's the director here, she's been doing this for 15 years."

Anne smiled. "Make me sound old." She said shaking her head at Cheyenne and then she turned to me. Anne had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was probably in her early 40's. "It's so great to have you here Lily. We hope you feel comfortable with all of us." Then her and Cheyenne sat back down.

Then it was the men's turn to come up. The first man had black hair, dark brown eyes, probably in his mid 30's, tall. "I'm Troy Baker." Troy smiled at me. "We're finally even now in numbers since you joined. 3 girls, 3 boys."

I laughed. "Everyone has something to say about me joining. I'm glad." I smiled. I looked towards the last person and he glared at me. I looked at Taylor, in surprise.

"That's..Mitch." Taylor whispered in my ear. "He doesn't like newbies, he still doesn't like me. So don't take it personally."

I just nodded. "Alright well that's all the humans. Do you want to me the dogs?" Taylor asked smiling. I nodded again.

Cheyenne, Anne, and Taylor came out with me. I saw 6 dogs. 2 of them were tan with black on them. 1 was tan with a black tail and the front legs were black., Another was all black, then there was a white one and the last one was what I thought was a border collie. He was a chocolate brown and white.

I looked at Taylor. "Who's border collie?" I asked, curious.

"Mine." Anne said smiling. "I found him in the woods by my house as a puppy and I just started taking care of him."

"What's his name?" I asked as the dogs came up and sniffed me and my puppy.

"Charlie." Anne told me. Then she pointed out some of the dogs. "That's Bow, Taylor's dog, you can see he's all black so he's easy to tell apart. Then there's J.D., Mitch's dog, he's the tan one with the black legs, and there's Jojo, Cheyenne's dog, he has the black ears. And then Annie, Troy's dog, she has a black tail and black front legs."

Anne took a breath. "And last but not least is my dog, snowball. She is all white. A white German shepherd. We all try to pick dogs that stand out and have different things about them." Anne told me.

I nodded. I looked down at my puppy, she was black with tan stripes. "Yeah I guess that makes sense." I said reaching down to pet the dogs who were still sniffing at my puppy.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Cheyenne asked. I looked up.

"I was thinking about calling her Trixie." I hesitated a bit.

"That's such a cute name!" Cheyenne said smiling.

"My mom thought so too." I said. "Do you like Trixie?" I asked petting my puppy. She licked my face. "I guess that's a yes. Trixie it is."

Anne's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this, Cheyenne come with me." Anne said.

Me and Taylor sat there and played with the dogs. "I have some forms for you to fill out." Taylor said getting up. "Stay here, I'll bring them out and you can fill them out here."

I got up and sat down on a chair that was by a glass table. Taylor returned a few minutes later with some papers in his hands.

"The first one is for you to fill out, the second is for your mom and the last one is a contract that you should go over with your mom." Taylor said handing me the papers and a pen.

I read the questions out.(the questions will be in Italics. Lily's writing will be in regular font)

_Your Full Name? _Lily Marie Smith

_Age? _16 years old

_Birth date? _July 4th.

_Mother's Name? _Rose Black

I froze at the next question. Father's Name. I hadn't knew my father, but I knew his name. _Father's Name? _Ryan Smith

I took a deep breath and continued on. Address, crime, drugs.....

I handed the first paper over to Taylor. "Thanks." Taylor said. He looked down at the paper. Then he looked at me. "July 4th?" He said.

"Yeah. Exciting Fourth of July for my mom! She was watching fireworks with my dad and then her water broke." I smiled.

Taylor laughed. "That's nice." He shook his head. "Lily..." He said trailing off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Taylor asked and my jaw literally dropped. "I mean...I know we just met and you don't know me that well...but your really pretty and I like you already, we have a lot in common." He stopped and he looked nervous.

"I'd love to." I said blushing. "As long as my mom is okay with it."

"Of course! How about 6:30? That way you can go home and change?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah that'd be good." I said.

"Great." He smiled.

…...................................................................................................................................................

Later in the evening..It's about 5:30.

I got into Dan's car with Trixie, and I yawned. Anne had started giving me books and notes today, files of old cases. She had told me to look them over tonight and see what I can get from them. She told me that I should write what I learned from the books, notes and files down on a paper. I told her I'd let her see it tomorrow.

I looked over at Dan. "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay, a lot of paperwork though. Your mom called me and said she was working late. She'd call you when she got a chance" Dan said.

"Okay." I said. My mom worked at a diner in town and she a lot of times worked double shifts to get us food and pay the bills. "Dan...can I ask you something?"

"Yes." He said, briefly looking at me as he was driving towards my house.

"Do you think mom would mind if I went out with Taylor tonight?" I asked looking down.

"Well..I guess she wouldn't mind and if she calls I could tell her where you were." Dan told me. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked blushing.

"I knew you liked him! Where are you guys going?" Dan asked.

"I don't know yet. But Taylor is going to pick me up at 6:30." I told him. "So is it okay? Would you tell mom you gave me permission?"

"Yeah. Taylor's a good guy." Dan said and I saw we were at my house already. He got into his glove box department and pulled a a bottle of something. "But just in case—here's a bottle of pepper spray...you know what to do if he gets too touchy touchy."

I laughed. "Thanks Dan." I said getting out of the car. I waved to him as I used my key to let me into the house. I let Trixie run up the stairs.

I ran into the bathroom excited to go out with Taylor!

….............................................................................................................................

A/N; Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long!!! I promise I will try to update more often!!!! There's one thing from last chapter I wanted to fix:

I was so excited. After being kidnapped and my mom _not_ being able to pay the ransom, I was rescued by a man. A man who was with his search and rescue dog. I had been inspired by them and had talked to my mom's friend who's husband was a police officer.

I forgot got to put _not_ in between those words...so I wanted to fix that. Lol. I'll put Taylor and Lily's Date up in the next chapter...How are you liking the story?!

Partly I didn't get this done faster because I was reading a book called Black Hills by the-so-awesome Nora Roberts!! It was awesome!

And I was busy updating my story Ripped Pictures!!!! Oh and reading a book called Kissed by an Angel by Elizabeth Chandler. Good Book. Haven't finished it yet. Lol.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 'Beach'

Rescuing Me

Chapter 3 'The Beach.'

Taylor Pov(Yay!)

I dropped my car keys for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. I was really nervous, I can't believe I asked Lily out and she had said yes!

"Chill out Taylor!" My sister Bridgette laughed at me. "Lily must be some girl if she's got you this nervous."

"She's awesome Bridgette. She's beautiful, she likes dogs, she's on the search and rescue team, she's not going to act weird around me because of what happened." I briefly met Bridgette's eyes we both still missed our parents.

"Yeah. Didn't you say she got kidnapped? And the guy who did it never got caught?" She said playing with my shirt collar.

"Yeah. Apparently he demanded a ransom and her mom couldn't pay it. That's when Search and Rescue came in." I told her. She nodded.

"There! You're ready to go!" Bridgette said. I looked towards her mirror on her wall. I saw myself brown hair, my dark blue eyes, I had a black semi-formal shirt on and jeans and I wore white sneakers.

"Thank you Bridgette for your help. I'll be back later." I said to her, giving her a hug. I walked out the door excited and nervous for tonight.

….........................................................................................................................................

Lily Pov(6:30pm)

"Clara!" I said exasperated. She had been trying to get me to dress up and put make up on me for the last ten minutes. "I'm wearing these jeans and this t-shirt. And no make up." I put my hands on my hips.

She laughed. "Okay I'm sorry. I have 4 boys. I never got to have a girl to dress up. I can't believe it's your first date! And it's with Taylor. Such a nice boy!" She sighed.

I heard the doorbell ring and I felt my stomach flip. Ugh. Clara went to answer the door. I looked at myself quickly. Light blonde/brown hair, brown eyes, dark blue jeans, plain white t-shirt, neon blue sneakers. Okay, calm down.

I walked quietly down the stairs and I saw Dan, Taylor and Clara standing next to each other. Mom had asked Clara and Dan to see me off on my first date. I walked down the rest of the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at me. "You look beau---beautiful!" Taylor choked his words out. I blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" Taylor asked smiling back.

"Yeah. Bye Clara, Dan." I said.

"Be back by midnight Lily." Dan said. I nodded and shut the door behind me. Taylor held the passenger door open for me and I got in and he closed it. A gentleman, that was cute.

He got in the drivers side and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and went to the right. "So where are we going?" I asked curiously. Taylor flashed me a quick smile before responding.

"It's a surprise." He said. I gave him a tortured look, he just laughed. "That won't work on me."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. He turned on the radio.

….................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later

We pulled up to a restaurant that I didn't know. It was called Sunset Beach Bar and Grill. I looked at him, confused. "It's a really nice place. Plus it's near your second surprise." Taylor said grabbing my hand. I looked at him in surprise.

"Another surprise?" My voice sounded weird.

"Yep." He grinned and led me up to the hostess stand. She looked up at him and her eyes checked him up and down. _What the...? _I thought to myself. _Doesn't she see he's kind of on a date?_. Wait. I have no reason to be jealous...It's our first date and I mean technically he's not mine. "Table for two please."

"Right this way." She basically purred to him. Oh. My. Gosh...... She lead us to a booth in the back, where there was no one else. "Is this okay?"

"Yes it's good. Thank you." Taylor said politely.

"Your waitress will be out shortly." She said then left.

"Order anything you want. Doesn't matter about price." Taylor looked at me over his menu while he said this. "Do you want a appetizer?"

A thoughtful smile appeared on my face. "Oh my gosh. Do you know how many calories this food has?!?!" I asked with a completely serious face. I watched Taylor's face for a reaction.

His mouth dropped open and he looked shocked but he quickly regained a calm face. "Oh...um do you want to go somewhere else....that has...less calories?" He sounded uncomfortable.

I started laughing so hard at his face and words. And every time I went to say something to him when I thought I calmed down, I started laughing again. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I...was...just....kidding." I managed to get the words out of my mouth. He looked shock and relieved.

"Wow. You got me good. You really, truly scared me for a moment I thought you were one of _those_ girls who worry way too much about what they eat, how many calories are in it..." Taylor chuckled after what he said.

"Ah. I just had to play a joke on you." I grinned at him. He, now rolled his eyes. "Oh lookout here comes our waitress."

Taylor turned his head around to look quickly and then turned it back, looking at his menu. Then our waitress came. She was probably about 5'6, red hair, and green eyes. And of course she just looked at Taylor. Oh please.

"May I get you a drink tonight?" She said with her back to me.

"Um..I'll take a mountain dew?" Taylor said hesitantly and he looked at me.

"I'll take a Pepsi." I said confidently. Just because she was staring at Taylor doesn't mean anything. She looked at me quickly and wrote it down.

"Are you ready to order food?" She asked.

"We'll take cheesy fries as an appetizer with bacon bits and ranch on the side please." Taylor grinned at me quickly. "And I'll have the petite sirloin. Well done please." The waitress nodded.

"And for you?" She smiled politely.

"I'll take the chicken tender platter please?" I said and she nodded and took our menus and left. "Cheesy fries with bacon bits and ranch?"

"You don't like it?" Taylor asked.

"No! I love it! Mmm. Maybe this date will be good." I flashed Taylor a smile and he seemed happy.

"So tell me about yourself." Taylor suggested.

"I'm 16 years old. I've lived here for 10 years, I love it. I go surfing mostly every morning with my best friend Caleb. The only family I know is my Uncle Billy and his 3 kids in Washington, the state. I have 3 cousins Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca." I told him. "I have my license but I don't have a car to drive. I've never had a dog until now, and this is my first date."

He looked shocked again. "This is your first date? With a pretty girl like you I would of thought you were experienced in dates!" He smiled at me again.

"Well I mean I've had a boyfriend but nothing serious..maybe a few weeks or months" I said. "And now you have to tell me about yourself!"

"I'm 24 years old. I went to the University Of North Carolina, majoring in Emergency Management. I've lived here for the past 2 years. I only know my dad's side of the family because my mom's side didn't like my dad and basically they abandoned her." I saw his eyes flash at that. I knew that feeling. "How can you abandon you're own child?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "My mom's side of the family is the same. Except my uncle Billy, and my 3 cousins. They still accept mom even though she didn't marry a Quileute. My mom is full Quileute, and her parents didn't want her to be with my father, he was white. They thought she should ditch him, go to college and marry a Quileute boy."

"Wow. So it looks like we're kind of on the same page with family." Taylor said, unhappily.

"Yeah." I said. I heard a song playing and I recognized it as 'Lips Of An Angel' By Hinder.

"Will you dance with me?" Taylor asked me. I nodded a bit shyly. Taylor grabbed my hand and lead me to a small dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. Taylor started singing the words in my ear.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of angel. Hearing those words make me weak..." Taylor quietly whispered in my ear. "And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with lips of an angel."

I looked up towards him and I saw his eyes were shining, happily. "Lily..." Taylor whispered and he leaned down and I felt his lips meet mine. My lips were on fire, almost. He pulled me closer to him, I had my arms around his neck, I felt like screaming. It felt so good, to feel Taylor kissing me. Then slowly Taylor pulled back as the song ended.

For a minute, he looked horrified. "Lily. I'm so sorry." Taylor said quickly. I felt hurt for a minute.

"I'm not." I whispered, looking down. I felt his finger on my chin and he lifted my face so he could see me.

"If you're not sorry, then I'm not. I just don't want to push us to fast." Taylor said and he grabbed my hand, leading us back to the table.

We both sat down and I saw our waitress headed our way with our drinks and food. "Here you go." She said, her voice was full of fake sweetness, she sat down the food and left.

As we ate we talked about Search and Rescue, our dogs and what they did, we talked a bit about surfing. "Will you teach me?" Taylor asked. I grinned at him.

"Sure." I replied. "It shouldn't be hard, you're in shape already, you just have to learn to balance a bit." (a/n;I have never surfed before in my life, please 4give if I'm wrong on anything! Lol)

"As long as you're there to teach me, I'm sure I can learn." Taylor smiled at me. I saw our waitress headed back to the table again.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked, and I swear her words had a double meaning to it.

I had to work to keep my mouth from dropping open. "No thank you, we're ready for the check now." Taylor told her.

She handed him the check and he quickly pulled out a bill. "Keep the change." He said. And we both got up and headed towards the door. Taylor grabbed my hand, leading me towards the car. "Now for your second surprise!"

I just smiled at him. Tonight was so great. I buckled my seatbelt as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Liberty(a/n;this is a town I made up...lol). Liberty? What was in Liberty?

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

30 minutes later.

We pulled up to a beautiful house. In the fading light, it looked gray, with a big wrap around porch/deck. I looked at him. "What is this Taylor?" I asked, with a hint of nervousness in my voice. Why was he bringing me to a house?

Taylor answered by getting out of the car and coming around to my door and opening it for me. I slowly got out and stood next to him. "This was our beach house." Taylor said simply. I realized he meant his family.

"Wow." I said. Taylor slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. I followed him as he started walking, he walked to the front door and unlocked and led me in. I gasped as we entered the family room(I'm guessing). It was very pretty, It held a black leather couch and a black leather chair, a wooden coffee table, various pictures of Taylor and I guessed his family. "Taylor, it's beautiful!"

Taylor smiled at me. "Wait until you see the upstairs." He said walking towards the stairs.

I once again was amazed by a room. It was the living room[again guessing] and had gray couches, wooden chairs with black cushions, a big window with a sitting place in it. Also a fireplace, and glass sliding doors and then the kitchen was right by the living room. It had a big white refrigerator, a dish washer, a stove and oven. It was mostly light wood and white appliances. It also had a semi-long counter with bar stools, and a black table right by some big windows that showed a beautiful view of the ocean.

"I come here when I need to be alone, or need to think. It's so peaceful out here. We're the only ones around for miles." Taylor said sitting down on the couch. I sat beside him. "Bridgette is 18 now, she's getting ready to go to college, she wants to go to the University Of Jacksonville in Florida. Soon I'll be all alone."

"I'll be here." I whispered to Taylor. He smiled at me.

"There's something about you, Lily. I don't know what it is, but I feel something for you. I really like you—but it's more than that, I feel this pulling towards you, my mind and my body tells me you're special." Taylor said, gently putting his hand on my cheek.

"That's wow. I mean I kind of feel that too, I really like you I knew it the moment I met you that I liked you." I said back.

"Can I kiss you?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." I said. Taylor leaned over and put his lips on mine, and I felt him gently push me down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Taylor deepened our kiss and I didn't protest, I was amazed right now. Taylor pulled my legs up so they would wrap around him. "Whoa! Stop Taylor."

He automatically stopped. "I'm so sorry!" He said. He looked horrified. "I really am, I didn't mean to do that!"

I gave him a small smile. "It's alright. We both got a bit carried away., but yes we were going a bit fast." I said, very calm. Huh, that's strange—I shouldn't be so calm. Half of me still wanted to kiss him, but the reasonable side said it was too soon.

I realized that Taylor was still laying on top of me and my legs were still wrapped around his waist. "Um..Taylor..can...we...." I trailed off but he knew what I meant.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Taylor said smiling a bit. He sat up and scooted down the couch a bit.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"This really wasn't your second surprise. I wanted to take you somewhere. Come on." Taylor said getting up and grabbing my hand. He led me out of the glass sliding doors and we went down the steps from the deck. We walked along a small kind of board side walk. [some beaches have them).

We stopped at the end of it near the water. "You may want to take your shoes off here Lily." Taylor suggested. I took off my sneakers and socks and rolled up my pants legs. Taylor took off his shoes and socks and like me, rolled up his pants legs.

Then Taylor grabbed my hand again. I looked out at the ocean and I realized the sun was setting. "It's so beautiful." I said amazed.

"Nothing can be as beautiful as you." Taylor whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked down. "It's true."

"Thanks" I whispered back. Taylor sat down in the sand and I sat down with him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I sighed and layed my head on his shoulder.

…..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

3 hours later(9:15pm)

Taylor pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. I opened my door and he came around and grabbed my hand, again. I just smiled, I was used to it.

Taylor walked me up to my door. "I kind of wish I didn't have to say goodnight to you." Taylor said, pulling me close to him.

"You'll see me tomorrow morning!" I laughed.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?" Taylor asked.

"Yes if you want to. I'm pretty sure Dan and Clara are still here so I can tell Dan." I said. I saw some of the living room window curtains moving. "We're being spied on." I laughed again. Then the door opened and there was my mom.

"I couldn't resist! Taylor, I wanted to see who was taking my baby girl out on a date." My mom almost squealed the last words. I groaned.

"No, Lily it's cool. Hi Ms....?" Taylor looked at me, kind of desperately. 'Ms. Black' I mouthed to him. "Ms. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Rose. Would you like to come in?" My mom asked Taylor.

"Thanks but I can't, my sister is probably wondering where I am. I really have to get home." Taylor said...I looked at my mom meaningfully.

"Oh! Well I'll wait inside for you Lily! Nice meeting you Taylor." My mom said closing the door. I looked up at Taylor and smiled. He put his arms around my waist and gently kissed my lips. I shivered in bliss.

He pulled away and grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Lily." Taylor said, starting to walk to his car.

"Night Taylor!" I said, going into the house. I saw my mom, Clara, and Dan sitting in the living room.

"Hi everyone." I said. Clara and my mom looked at me expectedly. "Dan, Taylor's going to pick me up in the morning."

Dan chuckled. "Alright Lily. I just took Trixie out for you, so she's up in your room waiting for you." Dan told me.

"Thanks Dan. I'm so tired, I have to go to bed." Clara and mom were still looking at me. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow night!"

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. The light was on and Trixie wagged her tail at me and I quickly took off my clothes and changed into my shorts and tank top. "Let's go to be Trix." I said turning out the light and getting under my covers.

Tonight was so good! I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

….....................................................................................................................................................................

A/N; Hey! How did you like it?!? Sorry it was so late, I'm really really sorry! I hope you liked it! How did you think the date went? Do you think Taylor and Lily are good together? Should there be a 2nd date?? PLEASE Review!!!!!

Thanks!

From:QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 4 'Traps'

Rescuing Me

Chapter 4 'Traps'

A/N; I want to fix two errors. In chapter 2, I put '"Dan...Dan told me you were kidnapped. And that he was never kidnapped. I bet that was traumatizing." Taylor said to me.' but I meant 'and that he was never caught' lol. And in Chapter 3 I said "Let's go to be Trix" I meant "Let's go to bed Trix". Lol just wanted to fix them! And another thing...Taylor doesn't have a shaved head...he has hair....lol.

It's August 18th, 2009

Lily Pov

I woke up to my alarm going off. It was about 6:15am. I heard the house phone ringing and I grabbed the cordless phone off it's charger on my nightstand.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Lily! I haven't seen you in days!" I heard the voice of my best friend, Caleb.

"Caleb! You just saw me 2 days ago." I laughed.

"I know and I missed you! Do you care if I come over?" Caleb asked.

"Sure...but in 30 minutes I have to go to work." I told him standing up and stretching.

"Alright, well I'm almost there. Unlock the door." Caleb said hanging up. I shook my head at his silliness. But then again he wasn't so silly, usually we didn't go a day without seeing each other.

"Come on Trixie—let's go outside!" I said opening my bedroom door and running downstairs with Trixie. I unlocked the front door and headed towards the back door, grabbing a pair of flip flops on my way. I opened the back door and went out with Trixie. She went to the bathroom and then grabbed a stick, bringing it over to me. "You wanna play fetch girl?"

I threw the stick for her and she went after it, bringing it back to me. I heard the back door open and close and saw Caleb come towards me. "Caleb!" I said running up and jumping on Caleb, he fell down and I fell on top of him laughing.

"Jeez Lil..did ya miss me?!" Caleb asked helping me up and giving me a hug.

"Yes!! Oh my gosh—guess what?!" I said realizing he didn't know I had went on a date last night.

"What?" Caleb asked warily.

"I went on a date last night!" I almost squealed. Caleb's face was priceless. It was a mix between horror and curiosity.

"With who?" Caleb managed to choke out. I stifled a laugh.

"Taylor from Search and Rescue." I replied. Caleb's mouth dropped open.

"Isn't he like 24?!?!" Caleb shouted.

"Yes...What's the problem?" I asked.

"Lily...you're 16! He's 24! That's a 8 year difference! What would he see in you?" As soon as Caleb said those words I felt like my heart broke, Caleb slapped a hand over his mouth. "Lil..I didn't mean it that way...I meant, what do you have in common? Wouldn't he go for someone near his age? Lil...I know there's lots to see in you, but not for a 24 year old to see." Caleb hugged me.

I sighed. "Caleb...Taylor is on S&R, he likes dogs, he's had a tragedy in his life, I _told_ him about what happened...so you know he's really special!" I said.

Caleb sighed too. "Well Lily if he makes you happy...then I'm okay with him." Caleb winked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy to see you happy. But when do I get to meet him?" Caleb asked.

"Well...he's picking me up this morning." I said walking in the house with Trixie and Caleb.

"Oh really?" Caleb asked smiling.

"Yep." I said. "Hey I need to take a shower..do you mind waiting down here with Trixie?"

"Sure. No Problem." Caleb said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Caleb always made himself at home. I smiled as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later

I jumped out of the shower and quickly dried off. I put on jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and put my socks on, I brushed out my hair and put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my sneakers and my S&R bag and ran downstairs to Caleb.

"Hey." I said plopping down in the spot next him.

"Hey yourself." Caleb replied and I saw he was watching a surfing competition. "It's like 6:30, jeez could you take any longer?"

"I only took 15 minutes!!!" I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"That's way too long! I take only like 10 minutes!" Caleb said standing up and looking at me.

"I only took 5 more minutes!" I laughed. Caleb looked like he was going to reply but there was knock at the door. "Taylor's early."

"Yes...I finally get to meet him and share your embarrassing moments!" Caleb started rubbing his hands together evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" I told him as I went to answer the door. I opened the door and there was Taylor. Taylor wore a white/wife beater(?lol) and he had jeans on. I smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Taylor said back pulling me closer and giving me a kiss on the lips. I heard Caleb clear his throat, pulling away I blushed.

"Taylor, this is my best friend Caleb. Caleb this is Taylor." I introduced them. Taylor shook Caleb's hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew the minute you hurt her—I'll hurt you." Caleb said calmly.

"Caleb!" I said smacking the back of his head. Caleb winced.

"It's alright Lily, I understand." Taylor was smiling.

"Well I better leave, I'll call you later Lily." Caleb said giving me a hug and walking to his car across the street.

"You wanna come in?" I asked. "You're early."

"Sure." Taylor stepped in the doorway. Trixie wagged her tail at him. "Hey Trixie." Taylor rubbed her ears.

"Want something to drink or eat?" I asked. Taylor turned and smiled to me, grabbing my hand.

"No. I'm fine." Taylor whispered. "Can I see your room?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Sure.." I blushed but led him up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and we walked in. My room was a bright yellow, looking a lot like a golden color, I had golden covers and sheets. I had one window on my left wall, and I had a computer desk but no computer yet. I had a bookshelf full of books and a small dresser.

"It's you." Taylor said sitting on the bed and pulling me down with him. I felt the heat between us and Taylor leaned in to kiss me and I met his lips. This time, it was a little bit more deeper. A few minutes later we both pulled away to breathe.

"We really gotta stop doing that." I laughed.

"Why?" Taylor asked kissing me cheek.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. Trixie barked downstairs. "Don't you think we should be leaving?"

"I guess." Taylor got up and he pulled me up with him. We held hands going down the stairs and I grabbed Trixie's leash and put in on her. "Is Bow in the car?"

"Yeah, I left all the windows down for him." Taylor said. I nodded walking out the door with Taylor, making sure I locked the door.

Taylor opened my door for me again and I got in with Trixie, Bow greeted me and Trixie. "Hey Bow." I gave Taylor's dog a pat on his back.

Taylor got in and started the car.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later....

We arrived at the Search and Rescue building I saw Cheyenne, Anne and Troy standing outside, it looked like they were smoking a cigarette.

Taylor and I got out. I saw Anne, Cheyenne and Troy smiling at us. "So lovebirds how was the date?" Cheyenne asked giving me a hug as we walked up to them. I had a feeling I would really be close to her.

I looked at Taylor, silently asking him how they knew. "Dan." Taylor said. I shook my head, that man couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?

…....................................................................................................................................

10 minutes later

So today we were working on self defense for me. So if anyone went after me, I would be able to defend myself. Troy was working with me, because he joked that Taylor wouldn't be able to come after me. I had laughed at that but Taylor glared at Troy.

I learned that they also carried pepper spray with them, so if anything happened they could spray someone with it.

Troy came at me and as I went to try the twist-the-arm move they taught me, he tackled me and I fell to the ground. "Ah!" I said as I hit the ground.

Troy got off of me and helped me up. "You okay Lily?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said dusting off my jeans.

"Alright now let's try this again." Troy said and this time that he came at me, I actually did it! I had Troy on the ground. "Damn Lily, let go."

I smiled and let go. "Did I do good?" I asked warily.

Troy smiled at me. "Of course you did kid!" Troy patted my back .

We worked on other moves for 2 hours before Anne said it was break time. Troy and I walked in the building laughing and joking around with each other. Taylor came up beside me and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him. "How I about I take you to get some breakfast?" Taylor suggested.

"I don't know...should we really do that?" I asked.

"Anne—can I take Lily to get some breakfast?" Taylor asked Anne.

"Of course! I wouldn't stop you two lovebirds." Anne winked at us.

"See? It'll be fine. You want to?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." I said following Taylor out the door. Trixie and Bow were in the backyard playing with the other dogs...they would be alright.

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ten minutes later Taylor and I were sitting on the beach, each with a funnel cake and a soda.(a/n;yum!lol).

"Lily..." Taylor whispered and I looked towards him.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Taylor asked and I smiled.

"Yes." I said leaning in to kiss him.

"I mean I know it's kind of soon but I really like you, and I want to be with you." Taylor said after we stopped kissing.

"I'm glad I'm your girlfriend." I told him.

"Good. 'Cause I'm glad I asked you out." Taylor said taking a bite of his funnel cake. "This really isn't a healthy breakfast."

I laughed. "It may not be healthy but I like it." I took another bite.

"You're my kind of girl. Simple, likes a beach breakfast." Taylor grinned. I rolled my eyes, and took a drink of my soda.

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

10 minutes later...

We went back to the S&R building and we heard Anne and Mitch and it sounded like they were arguing. "Anne-she's a child! She's not reliable! What would happen in a emergency? Would she really be able to do it?!" I heard Mitch say. I knew he was talking about me.

"She's reliable! She would do _great_ in a emergency! She won't let us down—hell she's been there. She's been kidnapped Mitch! She wouldn't let some kid or another person down like that." Anne defended me. I looked at Taylor and he grabbed my hand. 'It's alright' he mouthed to me.

"Well if you're keeping her then I'm leaving!" Mitch said and I heard a door opening. Oh crap. Mitch walked out with his dog, with Anne behind him.

They both looked at us in surprise and Anne looked at me with a bit of pity. Mitch stalked unhappily past us and I just stood there speechless.

"Lily...I'm sorry. I don't know what Mitch's problem is but it's not your fault in any way okay?" Anne said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Anne, for standing up for me. I would never abandon you in an emergency—I'll never abandon or let you down anytime!" I said feeling tears come into my eyes. I blinked them back.

"Come on..let's go practice some more." Taylor said grabbing my hand and leading me to the back.

….............................................................................................................................................................................................................

1 hour later...10:30am

I was going through the notes, the past cases files when Anne came walking out. "We have a case." Anne informed Taylor and I.

We both looked at her. "6 year old girl missing. Her parents went to wake her up this morning and she was gone, the window was open her blanket and favorite stuffed animal was gone, the person left a ransom note." Anne said. I felt my stomach drop. Oh god, that poor little girl, where ever she was.

Taylor looked at me and I looked down. "Looks like you're getting your first case Lily. Let's get the dogs ready." Taylor said pulling me up.

"Lily, I want you to use Charlie this first time out, Trixie's not ready yet and we have to find this little girl." Anne instructed.

"Okay." I said going into the building opening my bag that was in my locker and grabbing the dog harness and leash and our vests.

I walked outside and walked over to Charlie. I put the harness on him, then put on the bright reflective vest.

I hooked the leash to Charlie and he was wagging his tail. "Yeah Charlie. You get to go out." I murmured to the dog.

"Okay everyone! All of you have your dogs so let's head out." Anne called. I followed Cheyenne and Taylor out to the Search and Rescue team van.

We all got in and it was silent the whole way there.

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later

We arrived at a huge beach house. It looked really fancy and there were tons of police cars, we were in the edge of Wildwood.

I saw Dan and Detective Rogers were talking to a man and a woman who looked very upset, I'm guessing they were the parents. We all got out and walked towards Dan and the couple.

Detective Rogers nodded at all of us. "This is Mr. Fraser and Mrs. Fraser. They're the parents of Allison Fraser, she's the girl who's missing." Detective Rogers introduced us. I saw Mrs. Fraser wipe her eyes, I instantly could feel for her. I was sad for her.

"Mr and Mrs. Fraser this is our Search and Rescue unit. Anne, Troy, Taylor, Cheyenne and Lily. They're here to help find Allison." Dan said.

"Thank you so much for coming out." Mr. Fraser said gratefully.

"No problem-it's our job." Anne said. "Is there a piece of clothing or something that smells like Allison?"

"I'll go get a t-shit she was wearing." Mrs. Fraser said walking away. She came back with a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of shoes and a picture of Allison. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and probably about

Anne handed me the t-shirt. "Charlie is the most experienced dog here, have him smell this and then go where he leads you. Mainly I want you to search behind in the woods behind the house going south. Taylor you'll go east, Cheyenne you and me will go east, Troy you search at the beginning of the woods.

"Is there water nearby?" Cheyenne asked. "A bay? A river?"

"There's a pretty big creek way down in the woods." Mr. Fraser told us. Cheyenne nodded.

"If you don't find anything at first, search there Lily." Cheyenne instructed and I nodded. I crouched down and let Charlie sniff the fabric. I then handed it back to Anne, Anne in return handed me a walkie talkie.

"Good luck and be careful Lily. Turn the walkie talkie to channel 14." Anne said. I nodded and started walking to the woods.

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Taylor Pov

I felt concerned as soon as Anne told Lily to go south of the woods. I didn't want Lily to go alone on her first time. I spoke my concern to Anne. "She'll be fine Taylor, we'll each be other either side of her if she needs us and Troy can get to her quickly. We all have walkie talkies on us, so you can keep in contact with her."

I nodded and headed Bow towards the east. Hopefully she would be okay.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lily Pov

Charlie seemed to pick up a trail as we headed south. Charlie was sniffing away and I was looking for foot prints, I think we were getting closer to the creek because I could hear water.

I stood listening for a minute and I swear I heard a little girl crying. I walked towards the sound and Charlie was sniffing where he walked.

As we got closer the crying got louder. I started to jog, I saw a shed ahead, I ran towards it.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Troy Pov

I saw a little play house and Annie started to bark at it, I let her go and she ran right to it. Annie jumped and put her paws on the door, barking and she wouldn't stop.

I walked up to the playhouse and pushed Annie off the door. I pulled the door open and I saw a sleeping Allison. I sighed in relief. I picked her up and she started. The little girl looked at me. "Hi Allison, my name is Troy. I'm with the police and we've been looking for you, your mommy and daddy were very worried about you. Let's take you back to them okay?" I said gently. She nodded.

I carried her back to the house. Dan and Detective Rogers saw us first, then Mr and Mrs. Fraser saw us, they all ran towards me and the little girl.

"Allison!" Her mother cried. I handed her over to her mother.

I radioed Anne, Taylor and Cheyenne. They all responded and were coming back, but I couldn't get a response from Lily.

"Lily! Lily are you there?" I asked half-frantic. Dan grabbed my shoulder.

"There's a problem." Dan said, looking terrified.

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lily Pov

I got to the shed and walked in. Charlie stayed outside. As soon as I walked in the door slammed shut, I turned around alarmed. What the heck? I heard crying and I saw a tape recorder and my heart literally stopped. Oh no...no...no.....

I heard footsteps and Charlie barking like crazy. Oh god what was that smell? It smelled like kerosene. I heard Charlie yelp and then I heard Charlie running. "Charlie!" I yelled. There was a small window in the shed and I saw someone walk past it. "Hello? Is anyone there? Can you help me out of here?" I pulled on the door, it wouldn't open.

I saw a bright color out of the corner of my eye and I looked. It was fire, I realized the shed was covered in kerosene. The shed was going to burn, with me in it.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Taylor Pov

I walked up to Troy, Anne, Dan and Cheyenne standing there. "Where's Lily?" I asked walking up.

Troy and Dan looked at me with a pained look. "We don't know! She's not responding and we're worried, while you guys were searching we found this note." Dan said handing me a piece of paper.

_Dear Search And Rescue Team,_

_Today one of you are going to die. You'll all be searching for little Allison while the whole time she's right in the play house! Whoever you send South will think little Allison is in a shed by the creek, but it's just a tape recorder, the shed will catch on fire and they will burn and die. You won't find them in time, by the time you get to them—they'll be dead. Too late. You saved little Allison but you all lost a team member...seems fair doesn't it?_

I looked up in horror. Lily was in the south, she wasn't responding. "No!" I shouted. I heard someone approaching us and I turned. It was Charlie, running towards us with blood on him. Coldness ran through me.

"Charlie!" Anne shouted. Anne ran to him, he didn't seem to be to hurt. I handed Bow to Cheyenne and took off running towards the south.

"Taylor!" I heard Troy shout after me. I heard footsteps, I looked back and saw Troy running after me. "Taylor wait up! I'm coming with you."

I slowed down slightly and let Troy catch up. "Listen for the creek!" I said as we ran past trees. I caught a whiff of smoke to the southeast and ran towards it.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lily Pov

I couldn't see anything but flames. I was losing oxygen too. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, Charlie left, I was doomed.

"Taylor! Anne! Cheyenne! Troy!" I shouted hopelessly. I then screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt around my jeans for my walkie talkie. I didn't think I had it on channel 14 and I moved the thing and heard my name. "Lily?" I heard Cheyenne say.

"Cheyenne!" I shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Lily! Oh my god—where are you?!?" Cheyenne basically screamed.

"I'm in a shed." I coughed badly. "I'm by the creek, maybe 20 feet away from it. It's on fire...help me." I cried.

"Lily. Taylor and Troy are looking for you, we'll find you! Just calm down and try to find a way out...that's not on fire." Cheyenne said. I put my walkie talkie back on my jeans and looked for something that wasn't completely covered in flames.

I couldn't find anything. I was starting to get lightheaded now. I turned around trying to breathe but I couldn't. Oh no..Taylor..I need you....I need you now. That was my last thought before I lost conciseness.

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Taylor Pov

I saw the fire. "Lily!" I shouted running towards the shed. Every part of the shed was on fire and it was starting to fall. I was in front of it and I decided to kick the door in.

As soon as the door was down I went in. I saw Lily lying on the ground, unconsciousness. "Lily." I whispered, grabbing her and picking her up.

I ran out of the shed holding her and Troy looked shocked. "Let's get her away from here." I said coughing.

Troy lead the way up the trail to the house. As soon as we got there we were met by paramedics, they tried to take Lily out of my arms but I held on. "Taylor let her get care." Troy said and I reluctantly handed her over to the paramedics. But they let me ride to the hospital with her and when we got there they made me stay in the the waiting room. I sighed and sat down...waiting for any news at all.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lily Pov

a/n;-She's in a dream..kind of memory/dream-It will all be italics_-_this will explain her experience of being kidnapped.

_I layed in bed waiting for my mommy to come home. She was at work on a double shift and my babysitter Amanda was watching me. I could hear her cleaning the dishes from dinner, Amanda was a nice babysitter she was 18 and had graduated high school. She always did the dishes for mommy and cooked for me. _

_Amanda and mommy had told me that Amanda was going to have a baby. I had asked if it was a boy or girl. Amanda had smiled and said she didn't know yet but she let me feel the baby move._

_I sighed and turned in bed. I missed my mommy terribly, and who knew when she would be home! Just then I heard a knock at the door. I quietly got out of my bed and stood by my door. "Hello?" I heard Amanda's voice. Then I heard her scream. "Lily close and lock your door!" After that I heard two gun shots. I slammed my door closed and locked it...what should I do?? _

_Hide in my closet! Yeah! I ran to my closet and hid behind some boxes. I listened for any sounds coming from the hallway, I heard footsteps and I knew they weren't Amanda's. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I heard my bedroom door knob being moved, I knew the person who shot Amanda was trying to get in! _

_I heard my door get kicked in and I was starting to panic. Then the footsteps were right outside of the closet door, I stopped breathing hoping the person wouldn't open the door. _

_They did. It was a man, the man leaned towards me and grabbed me roughly. He put duct tape over my mouth and threw me over his shoulder. I started kicking and hitting him like my mommy said to if a stranger even tried to take me. But then I felt a needle prick my leg and I lost conciseness._

_When I woke up I was in a dark room and I had no clue where I was. I looked around and a light turned on. I saw a black haired man with dark brown eyes, with a muscular build looking at me._

_I jumped a bit. "Well hello Lily...how are you?" The man asked smiling evilly. I scooted back a bit...this was a scary man. _

"_I want my mommy." I whimpered. _

"_Oh dear innocent Lily..you will most likely never see your mother again..." The man said laughing. I felt my body freeze...never see my mommy again? No!_

_I was gasping for air now, I felt something hit my face. I realized that it was his hand. _

"_Do that again and you'll be saying hi to Mr. Bat." He growled. _

"_I don't like bats." I whispered. He rolled his eyes, but then I heard a ringing. A phone. I thought. _

"_Hello?" He said in a deep voice. "Why yes I do have your daughter. Lily is such a sweet little girl....I wouldn't want to hurt her. Or maybe...touch her in ways I shouldn't." The man grinned an evil smile again. (sorry for the sickness : [ )_

_I heard my mommy's voice. "Please don't hurt her! Don't you touch her!What do you want?" I heard her crying. _

"_Mommy!" I shouted. I knew she heard me. "Ahh!" I screamed as I felt a bat hit my stomach. _

"_Now..either you get me one hundred thousand dollars before 6 am or Lily here dies." The man hung up and grabbed my off the floor where I was gasping for air. _

"_Come on you little brat, we're going somewhere else." He dragged me and I begged just to sleep or pass out....my prayers were answered when he hit me. I passed out quickly._

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hours later like 5:50am(still dream/memory state)

_My arm had some serious pain in it. All I knew is that I was feeling like a knife was shoved through it. I smelt something like lighter fluid, and I gasped. _

"_Well dear Lily, your mommy couldn't pay to save you. So now you get to experience burning to death. Bye now." The man said, catching the place we were in on fire. _

_It went quickly up in flames and I sobbed. "Mommy" I screamed out. I wanted my mommy. I wanted Amanda, I wanted Uncle Billy or Jacob. _

_I sobbed on the floor, but then I heard someone banging against the door and a dog barking. "Lily...Are you in there?" I heard a strange man's voice calling then the door fell in. _

_A blonde haired man and a dog came in. "Lily..My name is Matt. I'm here to help you." This Matt guy picked me up and pulled me out of what I thought was a small shed. _

_We walked for awhile and I heard more voices. "Oh god! Lily!" I heard my mother shout. I saw my mommy above me. _

_I cried out. "Mommy!" I said reaching for her. She pulled me into her arms. _

"_Oh Lily...Lily my sweet baby." My mommy was crying._

"_Don't cry Mommy." I whispered. _

_I heard other male voices. I thought I heard something like 'Where's the guy?' and 'Did you get a good look at him?' . _

_I sighed and fell back into the blackness._

…_................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

A/N; It's up! Finally! So you got to see a bit of what happened to Lily!

8 pages and 4878 words! Hope you like it! Just to tell ALL my readers who read this story or any of my stories...Tomorrow(September 18th) I will be going to South Carolina for a week! So I will not be updating any of my stories this week(unless where I'm staying had free Internet or something) but I will try to update my other 3 stories today(for anyone who reads Ripped Pictures—I updated that too today already) before I leave so you can read that. I will work on my stories some down there too.

Please review! The more reviews I get the happier I am : ). Please can I at least get 4/5 reviews? Tell me if you want a second date with Lily and Taylor? Them to get serious or not?

Do you like it? Please tell me!

Hope you really do like it!!! BTW I will be posting pictures soon!! Oh and Lily is fine don't worry. Haha

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	6. Chapter 5 'Suspicions'

Rescuing Me

Chapter 5 'Suspicions'

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight and all characters, I only own my characters I made up. I don't own How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days either!

Around 9am, August 19th, 2009.

A/N: So my cousin pointed out the big age difference between Lily and Taylor...to me it's no BD, if it's love, age is just a number(plus I love older guys ; p)! But I want to know the opinion of my readers! So I made a poll on my profile, check it out and vote! Or you can just tell me in a review or PM! Thanks!

Lily Pov

I blinked my eyes as I regained conciseness. When my eyes opened the first person I saw was Taylor. "Taylor." I gasped his name out as he stood looking out the window.

Taylor's head turned towards me. "Lily! Oh you're awake!" Taylor said in relief coming over to me and grabbing me in a hug.

"Taylor, what happened?" I asked, trying desperately to remember what happened to get me here.

"We were on a missing case and we were trying to find a little girl named Allison. You went south in the woods by her house, trying to find her. Unfortunately you got caught in a trap, someone put a tape recorder in a shed covered in kerosene and you thought it was her, but it was just a trick. Someone caught the shed on fire and you passed out from the smoke and lack of oxygen." Taylor informed me while gently stroking the side of my face. I leaned into his hand.

"Did you find the girl?" I asked worriedly. Taylor chuckled.

"You're sweet. You worry about the girl, not yourself." Taylor replied shaking his head. "But yes we found her, she was in a play house by the house the whole time."

"That's good. No injuries to her?" I asked, truly curious of what happened to her.

"No injuries, just a bit scared. But she's safe at home with her family." Taylor kissed my forehead. I was about to say something when the hospital phone on the table beside my bed rang. "Hello, this is Lily Smith's room." Taylor answered the phone. "Yes, here she is."

Taylor handed me the phone and said "Someone named Matt?"

"Oh! I know who it is." I said before putting the phone on the side of my face. "Matt! How are you?" I asked, it was the guy who rescued me from my own death, and kidnapper.

"Lily! I'm fine, your mom called and told me what happened so I wanted to call and see how _you_ were doing!" I heard Matt's cheerful voice, but I heard concern in his voice too.

"Oh, I'm okay. I can't believe I fell for it." I sighed. "My first case and _I_ end up in the hospital! Only me."

"Lily, truly anyone could of fell for that. You were trying to save a little girl, what you always wanted to do, help missing people." Matt replied. "I'm so proud of you and happy that you're in Search and Rescue. This is just a learning lesson for you, in this kind of thing you have to listen to your instincts, your gut feeling."

"Yeah, I just wished I had listened more to mine. Maybe I wouldn't of ended up in here." I laughed quietly. Taylor squeezed my hand gently and gave me a smile.

"Well Lily, I wanted to call and see how you were doing. I'm glad you're okay and you'll have to keep me updated on your training." Matt said.

"I will, thanks for calling Matt." I said hanging up. I looked back and Taylor, realizing how lucky I was to be alive, to have Taylor, to have people who care about me. "Taylor...where's my mom?"

"She went home to get a shower, she's coming back. Anne, Troy and Cheyenne are out in the waiting room so is Caleb. Want to see them?"

"Sure, let me see Anne and them, then I'll see Caleb. Alone." I suggested.

"Okay let me go get them." Taylor said leaving the room. I sat up in my bed and waited for my visitors.

The door opened and the first face I saw was Cheyenne's. "Lily!" Cheyenne called, coming up and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I murmured. Cheyenne stepped back, Troy stepped forward.

"These are for you." Troy smiled at me. He pulled a bouquet of white daises and a stuffed dog from behind his back .

"Aw Troy!" I laughed. It was cute and sweet. Troy smiled at me.

"I was hoping it would cheer you up." Troy said.

"It did! I love the flowers and dog." I told him.

"What have the doctors said about her?" Anne asked Taylor.

"That she passed out from lack of oxygen and smoke, that everything is now fine, her lungs are fine. She can go home when her mom signs her out."Taylor looked at me.

"Really? I can go home today?" I asked happily.

"Yep. Doctors have cleared it, but your mom has to sign you out." Taylor replied. I smiled widely.

"We're glad you're okay. I can't tell you how worried we were when we found that note and saw Taylor carrying you, unconsciousness." Anne said to me.

"I don't remember any of it, I mean I can remember bits and pieces but not much." I told them.

"The Fraser's sent you something." Cheyenne said pulling out a card for me.

"Thanks." I took the card from her. I would read it later.

"Well we'll let you rest a bit before you go home, we'll see you later." Troy said, they all gave me a hug and then left.

"I'll go get Caleb and then go get a coffee okay? Do you want anything?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. Taylor left the room and a few minutes later Caleb walked in. I smiled as he came over and hugged me.

"Lil, what happened?" Caleb asked quietly and I started the long story of this all.

…...

A few hours later(12 pm)

I was now back at home, my mom had come back and signed me out so I could go home. Trixie, Dan and Clara had greeted me happily when I got home.

I was now lying in my bed, Trixie was on the floor and Taylor and my mom were downstairs fixing lunch. I was really hungry and tired. But hungry won.

I heard a knock on the door and then Taylor's head appeared. "Ready for some lunch?" Taylor asked opening the door the whole way.

"Yeah." I said sitting up. Taylor placed a tray with a grilled cheese and a water on my lap, then he pulled my desk chair up next to my bed. "You guys act like I can't get out of bed."

"The doctor said take it easy." Taylor looked at me and reached out to touch my face. I leaned into his hand.

"I will." I sighed, then I started to eat my grilled cheese.

It was silent until I finished my grilled cheese, Taylor spoke when I took a drink of my water. "After you're rested would you like to come to my house and meet Bridgette?" Taylor asked looking at my face for a reaction.

I sat my water down and looked at Taylor. "You want to introduce me to your sister?" I asked, a hint of nervousness in my voice, but also a lot of shock and happiness.

"Of course. She wants to meet you before she has to go off to school next week." Taylor grabbed my hand gently.

"I'd love to!" I said smiling.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow if you're feeling better you can meet her." Taylor smiled.

"Great." I said, leaning over to kiss Taylor. Taylor met me halfway. "I can't stop kissing you." I whispered when we stopped.

"Me either." Taylor grinned. I yawned before I could hold it back. "You're tired, why don't you take a nap?"

"I don't want to be alone." I said quietly. Taylor picked up me tray and sat it on the floor.

"How about I stay with you?" Taylor suggested.

"I'd like that." I grinned and moved over to make room for him. I had a double sized bed so we could both fit easily. Taylor gently sat down on the bed and then layed down next to me, pulling me into his arms. I sighed and fell asleep in Taylor's arms.

…...

Jacob Pov(it's 9am there, 'cause they are 3 hours behind!)

I was woken up by a shaking. I opened my eyes, still tired and saw Carlisle standing above me. "Sorry to wake you Jacob, but your father is on the phone." Carlisle smiled and held a phone out to me.

"Thanks Doc." I said. I took the phone from Carlisle and got off the couch, walking outside to talk. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Jacob, somethings wrong." My father answered, sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly alert.

"It's your cousin, Lily." My dad said. My heart dropped. Lily? What had happened to her?

"What's wrong with Lily?" My voice had a lot of worry in it.

"You know how she started training with the Search and Rescue team?" My father said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Well...they had their first case yesterday...and Lily went into a trap, and was trapped in a shed that was on fire. She was rescued, thank God, but she was in the hospital. I want to go see her." My father said determinedly.

"O...kay...we can. When?" I asked.

"I have tickets to leave this afternoon." I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"This afternoon?" I whispered. What about Nessie? I wondered.

"Jake, I know you don't want to leave Nessie, if you want Sue has offered to send Seth with me." My father's voice was full of understanding.

"No, no I'll go with you dad. Nessie will be fine and so will I." I said, not going to let Seth take my father. He wasn't Seth's father, he was mine.

"Okay, well we have to leave at 2:30 to make it to the airport in time for our flight." My dad told me.

" 'Kay, be over around 1:30." I said.

"See ya then." My dad hung up.

I hung up too, walking back in the house, sighing as I went. All the Cullens were in the living room now. "Thanks for the phone Doc." I said handing the phone back

"No problem Jacob." Carlisle smiled.

"What did your father want?" Bella asked curiously.

"He wants to go to New Jersey." I said still feeling a bit shocked.

"New Jersey? What's in New Jersey?" Bella asked confused.

"Family." I mumbled. "My aunt and her daughter."

"You have an aunt and cousin?" Bella asked in surprise. I guess no one really knew about my aunt Rose.

"Yeah, my dad's sister. She left La Push after she graduated." I said, feeling a bit bad for not saying the whole truth, that she was really kicked out by my grandparents, but that wasn't my story to tell.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked, probably feeling my sadness and shock.

"Yeah. Um, Lily just got in kind of a bad accident, Dad wants to go see her and obviously he can't go alone." I replied. "Sue offered Seth to go with him, but I told him I'd go with him."

Bella smiled sympathetically at me. "Jake, I know it'll be hard being away from Renesmee-" Bella started but Edward interrupted her.

"You know Bella, maybe you could go with Jacob and take Renesmee." Edward suggested. We both looked at him, shocked.

"Really?" Bella asked smiling.

"Yes, Alice saw Billy's decision earlier and thought it would be nice for Renesmee to go too." Edward smiled at Bella.

"Thanks Edward." I said grateful. Renesmee was coming with me! Bella too! I was about to say more when I heard a howl. "Dang, I think that's Leah, I gotta go see whats up!" I ran out the Cullen's house and ran into the woods, along the way throwing my clothes off and phasing into wolf.

_Where have you been Jacob? _I heard 'Leah's' voice in my head. (Leah is in Italics, Jacob in regular font underlined and Seth in bold)

Sleeping and I just got off the phone with Billy. I replied in my head.

_Oh sorry. _Leah said to me.

**Yeah your dad called over our house today. So are you going to New Jersey with him or am I? **I heard Seth come into the conversation.

I'm going to go with him because I want to see Lily and it's not your responsibility to go with him Seth, but thanks anyway. That's something I wanted to tell you two, now Leah what's up? Why were you howling?

_Well there seems to be a new vampire around La Push and Sam asked me to ask you if you could ask Carlisle if the vampire is one of his friends..before they go after him. I mean if it's one of the Cullens friends they won't go after him but if it's not..._

Got it Leah. I'll ask Carlisle and talk to Sam then to you two so you know if he's a friend. By the way Leah since you're my Beta while I'm away you're in charge. 

_Okay. How long do you think you'll be gone? _

Probably a day or two. Not too long, Renesmee and Bella are going too. Don't ask me why but Edward said it might be a good idea...wait a second...if there's a vampire coming around and Edward wants Bella and Renesmee to leave..what if he's not a good friend? I stopped as this ran through my head. Crap! I'll be back! Watch the borders!

I ran back towards the Cullen's house and I decided I should stay as a wolf so Edward could be the only that heard me. (Jacob's thoughts in Italics, Edward's voice in regular font)

Edward! Could you come out here please? I basically shouted in my head. The door opened and Edward stepped out onto the front porch.

"Is there something wrong Jacob?" Edward asked concerned.

Are you sending Bella and Renesmee away with me because there is a vampire around the La Push border?

Edward's face changed to surprise. "Why would you think that Jacob?" Edward tried to keep his voice calm but I heard a bit of worry in it.

Oh maybe because you're sending Bella and Renesmee with me, alone, across the country, while Bella is still in her newborn stage? And there just happens to be a new vampire in town while they're gone?

Edward sighed. "Yes Jacob, I am sending them with you because there is a vampire we don't really, how do I say this? We know him, but we're not on good terms right now and I'd rather Bella and Renesmee not be here. The girls are shopping right now so you can phase back and talk to me in human form Jacob."

I nodded and headed back to the forest to get my clothes. Did you hear all that Leah, Seth? It is a friend...but not on good terms...meaning they might need yours and Sam's pack help. 

_**Got it Jacob!**_ Seth and Leah answered me. I phased back to human form and went back to meet Edward to talk to him...

…...

Back to New Jersey..

Lily Pov..4pm

I woke up to a loud beeping noise coming from my nightstand. I looked up and saw someone had set my alarm and it was now 4 in the afternoon, I looked around my bedroom but didn't see Taylor or Trixie anywhere. I kicked the covers off and got up, deciding to walk downstairs to see if my mom was home.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear that the TV was on and male voices in the living room. I got to the end of the stairs and walked into the living room. On the couch was Taylor and Caleb sitting together watching a old western movie, I giggled as I watched them and they turned to me.

"Hey you're awake!" Caleb said as he came up and hugged me.

"Yeah, apparently someone set a alarm for 4pm." I smiled at Taylor.

"I didn't want you to sleep for too long, if you took too much of a nap you wouldn't sleep tonight." Taylor told me.

"True, did my mom leave?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, her boss called and asked her to work. She said she'll call on her break." Caleb replied.

"Oh, okay. Where's Trixie?"

"We just let her outside for awhile." Taylor said getting up and grabbing my hand. We walked into the kitchen and I looked out of the sliding doors at Trixie, who was playing with one of her chew toys my mom had given her. I looked back at Taylor. "Could we all go on a walk? Maybe down to the beach? I'm really fine, I'm rested and Trixie could use the exercise."

"Sure, I'll go ask Caleb if he wants to and you can get Trixie." Taylor let go of my hand and walked back to the living room to ask Caleb. I opened the door to go out into the backyard, Trixie heard me as soon as I walked out and came running up to me, jumping on me.

"Hey Trixie girl, you wanna go down to the beach and run for awhile? Yeah you do? Okay well let's go." I said to Trixie, who was wagging her tail so much and barking at me. I opened the door for her to go inside and I saw Caleb standing with Taylor by the door holding Trixie's leash.

Caleb hooked Trixie to her leash and we headed outside. I could smell the Ocean from here, we lived pretty close to beach and you could always hear the waves and smell the ocean in the air.

It took us a few minutes to reach the beach but once we got there Caleb and Trixie went running off, I saw Caleb pull a ball out of his pocket and start playing fetch with Trixie. Taylor pulled me down in the sand to sit next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I snuggled into him.

"I'm so glad you're okay."Taylor whispered in my ear. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling too much.

"I'm glad I'm okay enough to be here with you." I whispered back. Taylor put his lips to mine then and I eagerly kissed him back.

"Ew! Gross you guys!" I heard Caleb shout and I felt something hit my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned away from Taylor to see what had hit me. I saw Trixie's ball laying in the sand next to me.

"Caleb! Did you throw this at me?" I asked, laughing. Caleb looked at Trixie.

"It was her!" Caleb said, pointing at Trixie. I got up, still laughing and ran towards Caleb. "No! It was her!"

Caleb and I chased each other for awhile after that, both of us once falling in the water, then we collapsed on the sand beside Taylor, laughing. Trixie was laying on Taylor's lap.

Taylor shook his head, chuckling at us. "You two are so-"

"Childish, we know." Caleb and I interrupted him, then we looked at each other and started laughing again. By the time we had stopped laughing, I had tears running down my face. Taylor handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes, I kept trying to remember when I had laughed like this..really laughed and I couldn't remember.

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing walk." Taylor said giving Caleb and I, a look. Trixie stretched and then walked over to Caleb.

"Well this is better for me." I replied putting my head in Taylor's lap. "I feel fine."

"I think we should head back." Caleb told me, petting Trixie. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"What are you two ganging up on me now?" I asked, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Caleb shook his head smiling. "No, Lil, we're just worried about you. Come on, we can go back and I'll order us some pizza, on me."

I felt a smile on my lips. "Fine, but no anchovies this time!"

"What? That's the best kind!" Caleb argued, holding at his hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and stood up, Trixie was wagging her tail, probably knowing we were going home.

"No it's not Caleb." I replied back as we started to walk down the street to my house.

"I agree with Lily." Taylor grabbed my hand and grinned. "So that's two to one, you lose."

"You guys aren't fair! I don't like this relationship at all!" Caleb walked ahead with Trixie. Taylor and I were quietly laughing the whole time.

Awhile later, after we got done eating the pizza we all stretched out in the living room to watch ' How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days'(My choosing, not theirs!).

"Wow Lil, you really gotta learn to like better movies." Caleb commented in the middle of the movie. I turned to glare at him.

"There is nothing wrong with this movie!"

Caleb snorted. "Oh come on, the girl is supposed to be writing an article about how to lose this guy in ten days and the guy has a bet going with co-workers that he can make a girl fall in love with him in ten days...I mean seriously how predictable is this movie?"

"It's cute." I shrugged, going back to the movie. I smiled as Taylor grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

…...

Jacob's Pov- Later, they just landed in New Jersey. So maybe it's about...like 6:30pm?

I held Nessie-who was asleep- as Bella drove my father, Nessie and I in the rental car she had rented. Bella and my father were talking about planning a trip to the beach for Nessie(as long as the sun stayed in, of course).

"Would you like that Jacob?" Bella asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Is that fine with you?"

I nodded. "It would be fun and I bet Nessie would love it." Bella and the whole Cullen family had come to accept my imprinting on Nessie a lot more, so I was pretty much involved in decisions with Bella and Edward.

"This is the house, right Billy?" Bella asked pointing to my aunt Rose's house.

"Yeah, that's it Bella." Billy smiled. "Go ahead and pull in the driveway." The house had changed since I had been here. Aunt Rose had put up blue siding, painted the trim white, and had added-from what I could see- a big privacy fence in the backyard.

Nessie woke up as Bella turned off the car and she put her hand up to my cheek. _ Where are we?_

Even though Nessie could speak, she sometimes chose this way to talk to me. "We're at my aunt Rose's house in Wildwood, New Jersey."

Nessie's face brightened up and she smiled. I knew she had been excited to meet some of my family and get out of Forks for a few days.

We all got out of the car and I saw the curtains open on a window upstairs and then close. I think someone knew we were here.

…...

Lily Pov

I was upstairs changing into my Pj's (a little early I know, but I wasn't going anywhere) when I heard a car pull into the driveway, I looked out my window and saw my uncle Billy, my cousin Jacob and a woman and a girl I didn't recognize.

I let out half an excited scream and then ran down the steps. "Lily?" Caleb and Taylor both said at the same time, in a confused voice. But I was too excited to reply, I flung open the door and ran towards Jacob and my uncle Billy.

"Jacob!" I shouted happily as I flung myself into his arms. Thank God he had put the girl down before I had.

"Lily!" Jacob laughed as he spun me around and then sat me down. "How are you? You look fine."

I beamed at him. "I'm fine, I'm great, I'm fabulous. I'm so glad you're here! No offense but what are you doing here?"

I could hear Taylor and Caleb walk out of the door as I talked to Jacob. "We heard you were in an accident and we had to come see if you were okay Lily."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really, I feel incredible." I shrugged and Jacob chuckled then put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Lily, we'll be here for a few days. We've already talked to your mom." Then Jacob looked behind me.

"Hey Caleb, keeping Lily safe?" Jacob asked shaking Caleb's hand.

"Trying. She's a magnet for trouble." Caleb winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "And who's this?" Billy asked, who was looking at Taylor, his eyes twinkling.

"This, is uh, my boyfriend, Taylor." I finally got out with a blush. "He's on the Search and Rescue team too."

Billy held out of his hand for Taylor. "Nice to meet you Taylor."

Taylor took his hand and shook it, shaking Jacob's too. "Nice to meet you both. It's really nice to finally meet some of Lily's family."

"You give him the talk?" Jacob, stage-whispered to Caleb, grinning.

"Yep. Told him I would hurt him if he hurt her." Caleb stage-whispered back.

I let out a laugh. "Alright guys, enough about me, who's this with you...is this Bella?" I asked, surprised, I mean she kind of did look like the girl in the picture Jacob had shown me but she definitely looked different too.

The woman smiled at me. "Yes, I'm Bella, Bella Cullen."

"Nice to finally meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you from Jacob." Jacob sent me a glare. I shrugged it off. "And you are?" I turned to the girl.

"I'm Nessie, my real name's Renesmee but Jacob likes to call me Nessie." I smiled, she was adorable.

"Well, hi Nessie, nice to meet you too." I shook her smaller hand. "Why don't you guys come in, do you want something to drink? Or eat? We have some pizza left from some we ordered earlier."

I heard Jacob's stomach growl. "I could eat some pizza." He said with a sheepish smile.

I laughed. "Alright well come inside then!" I said leading them into the house. As everyone walked in the house and I got on the porch, Taylor stopped me.

"I think I'm going to head out and let you guys have your family time." Taylor said, sounding not happy about it.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow right?" I grabbed his hands.

"Yep. Remember you're going to meet Bridgette right?"

I nodded. "I'll miss you though." I gave him a half-smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow Lily. Promise." And with that Taylor kissed me. A few minutes later Taylor got in his car and left. I went inside and sighed, even though it hadn't been that long, I missed Taylor and wished he didn't have to leave.

I saw Caleb had taken everyone into the living room and had gotten my uncle Billy and Jacob some pizza. I sat down the couch next to Caleb.

"How have you and Jacob been, Billy?"

Billy gave me a smile. "We've been good, Lily. I'm hoping sometime you'll come out to La Push and visit us this year."

"Maybe I will. I think it'd be fun."

"So Jacob tells me you're on the Search and Rescue team." Bella spoke up. I nodded. "Why don't you tell us about that?"

So for the next hour I told them all about S&R, and my accident.

Bella looked shocked and worried. "Someone purposely trapped you in a shed?"

"Yeah, not really purposely me, but someone on the S&R team because it's not like they knew I was coming and gonna search the South way."

Bella nodded slowly. Billy had a thoughtful look on his face...I wonder what he was thinking about. "You know Lily... the whole shed thing of fire seems familiar."

I looked at him, confused. "Really?"

Billy nodded. "Remember the last place you were in the was purposely caught on fire?" Billy asked gently.

It hit me and I gasped. "You think it's my kidnapper?"

Billy looked very unhappy. "I do, I really do."

I was stunned. "I had never thought of that."

Caleb was thinking it through too, I could see that. "Wow, Lily, it could be."

"He never was caught." Billy pointed out.

I nodded. All of a sudden, I didn't feel safe. I looked around , warily.

"Lil, you okay?" Caleb asked. I shook my head, close to tears. Was it really him? Did he know it was me? Did he know where I lived? Was he coming to finish what he started? "Oh, Lil, maybe you should head to bed. It's been stressful. Look if you want I'll stay here with everyone until your mom gets home."

"We'll be fine, but I'd be a worried about Aunt Rose." Jacob objected.

Caleb hugged me. "Well I know what time your mom gets off and I'll go there about 15 minutes before she's supposed to get off and make sure she gets in her car and home okay, alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks Caleb."

Caleb smiled. "No problem. Now get to bed, I'm sure your visitors will understand."

Everyone agreed it was probably best for me to just go to bed. So Caleb left and I said goodnight to everyone.

"It'll be okay Lily, nothing is going to happen to you or your mom. I'll make sure of that." Jacob whispered in my ear as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jacob. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then I let Trixie out one more time and went up to my room.

Thoughts were racing through my head as I got ready for bed. Was Billy right? Or was it just a coincidence?Was my kidnapper, kidnapping kids again? If it was him that trapped me, and he saw me, recognized me, would he try it again-to get me? Would he hurt someone I loved? That I cared about?

Would he hurt someone on the team? Oh, God. Taylor. What if he hurt Taylor?

"Stop." I whispered to myself. _You just have to tell everyone what Billy said and be careful. Taylor is a big boy, he can handle himself if someone comes after him. _I thought to myself.

I climbed into my bed-after making sure all my windows were locked-and Trixie laid beside me. "Night Trixie." I whispered, giving my dog a kiss.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That was when the nightmares began.

…...

A/N: Hi, readers! Sorry it's been so long! I've really had a writers block on this story for awhile, I mean I know what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to get the story there. Anyways I hope you like it, I'd love to hear what you thought about Billy's theory and Taylor/Lily's relationship(vote on the poll on my profile), so please review!

Tell me if you like the chapter or if you didn't really like it(I hope I didn't disappoint you)...I'll try to update this soon again because I've got ideas in my head because Lily's going to meet Bridgette in the next chapter!

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S: If you read my other Twilight story, Racing Hearts, that's the next story I will be updating :)


	7. Chapter 6Family Time

Rescuing Me-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters.

August 20th, 2009. 11am.

Lily Pov

I woke up gasping that morning from my nightmares. It had felt so _real_. It had involved Taylor, my mother, Caleb, Anne, Cheyenne, Troy, Bella, Jacob, Billy and even Nessie.

They had been taken. Trixie and I had 30 minutes to find them all before they died. I found everyone but Taylor, and at the last minute, I found him. But yet he was still taken from me.

The weird thing was...when I found Bella, Jacob and Nessie...Jacob was a red/rusty colored looking wolf, Bella had been very pale-like she usually is-and had bright red eyes, she was, a vampire. And Nessie? She looked all innocent at first but then BAM! She had the scary red eyes and was impossibly strong for a young girl.

What did my dream mean?

I got out of bed and heard people downstairs so I went straight down the steps, noticing Trixie wasn't anywhere up stairs. I found my mother, Jacob, Billy, Bella and Nessie in the kitchen.

Jacob saw me first and grinned. "Have a rough night, Lily? You look horrible."

I glared at him. "Thanks so much, Jacob."

Jacob chuckled then got serious. "I heard you wake up a few times last night, Lil." Jacob said softly and suddenly, I was the center of attention.

"I had nightmares." I admitted, getting myself a cup of coffee. I was going to need it.

My mom came and gave me a hug. "Lily, Billy told me his theory. You've really gotta be careful, honey, because what Billy says could be right."

I nodded. "I know Mom." I looked away to out the window. I could see today it was very cloudy and probably a great day to go surfing. But I didn't have a board and I was going to meet Bridgette. That brought on a whole other rounds of nerves.

"You okay Lily?" Bella asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered that I have to meet Taylor's sister today. Kinda nervous." I smiled at her. I really liked Bella and I could see why her and Jacob were best friends.

Bella smiled back. "I'm sure she'll love you."

"Hope so." I murmured. Then a thought popped in my head. "Hey, does anyone want to go down to the beach for awhile? I have time before I have to get ready to go with Taylor, I know it doesn't look like the best weather but hey—you're staying right by a beach, might as well go to it right?"

Jacob smiled. "Nessie and Bella were just saying how they wanted to go the beach today."

"Then let's do it! Did you two bring swim suits?" I asked, excited.

Bella, Jacob and Nessie nodded. "Well I'm gonna call Caleb and tell him to meet us there and to bring his surfboard. Nessie, by the time you go home, you can tell everyone that you know how to surf!" I said, grinning at Nessie.

"Really? I want to learn so bad!" Nessie's eyes lit up and it made me happy. Nessie was adorable and I couldn't help but want to make her happy.

"Is that okay with you and Billy, Mom?" I turned to my mother and my uncle.

"Sure, we'll head down with you. Right Billy?" My mother smiled and she looked so much younger.

"It'll be fun." Billy's eyes twinkled. God, I loved when I saw Jacob and Billy. We didn't get too much but when we did, it was amazing.

So half an hour later, we were all at the beach and Nessie and I, were paddling out on the surfboard while Jacob and Caleb swam next to us. I slid into the water when we were out far enough for Nessie to catch a wave.

"Alright Nessie, we practiced on the beach. Now it's time to really surf, you ready?" I asked watching the younger girl's face.

"Yep!" I looked and saw a good sized wave coming.

"Alright Ness, get ready, here comes a nice one!" I told her and swam away from the board. "Paddle!"

Nessie caught the wave and rode it all the way back to shore. That girl had talent! "That was great Nessie!" I shouted to her.

Nessie turned back and smiled at me. "It was so fun!" She shouted back.

I smiled and started to swim to her. It only took me a minute to reach her. "Ready to paddle back out Nessie?"

Nessie nodded and for the next half an hour, I surfed with Nessie. Jacob got on the board once but he fell off and he wouldn't get on again, Caleb showed Nessie some tricks to do while you were on the board and I just watched.

It was amazing how being with people you love and having fun with them can make you completely forget everything bad going on.

Finally, my mom called us in from the water and suggested we get some lunch. "Let's go to King's Pizza, Mom." I said.

"Sounds good honey, does everyone here like Pizza?" My mom asked and everyone nodded.

Soon enough we were at Kings and eating. "So how's Embry and Quil?" I asked Jacob after a few minutes. Embry and Quil had came with Billy and Jacob once and we all become good friends.

"They're good." Jacob answered his mouth half full.

I smiled. "That's good." Then I turned to Bella. "Is Edward joining you guys in New Jersey?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "He actually was helping his family with something and suggested I go with Billy and Jacob to New Jersey. He thought Renesmee would really love it."

"That's sweet." I commented. I took a bite of my pizza and sat back, listening to everyone talk.

I thought about Taylor and how he wanted me to meet his sister today. In all the movies and books and everyone I had talked to, the couple waited until they were super serious then introduced each other to their families. Yet, he had met my mother, my uncle and cousin and I was meeting his sister.

Did that make us serious? We had only been dating for a few days, then again his sister was leaving for college next week so maybe that was why he wanted me to meet her...

"Lily?" I heard my name being said by my mother and looked at her. Everyone was looking at me. "Honey, I was asking if you're ready to go."

I saw everyone was done so I nodded. Billy went with my mom while she went to pay the check and Nessie, Jake, Bella and I went out to the boardwalk.

"I used to always want to live at the beach." Bella said as we sat on the wall on the boardwalk looking at the ocean.

I smiled. "At first I was super excited because I got to go to the beach a lot but now I'm pretty used to it. But I don't think I can move from here, I'm so used to hearing the ocean, the seagulls, and the boardwalk commotion."

"I used to live in Phoenix with my mom until I moved in with my dad in Forks. I used to hate Forks because it was so rainy and the sun rarely shone, but now I'm so used to it." Bella told me.

"Never been to Forks or La Push but I have a feeling I wouldn't be too happy with the weather." I laughed.

Bella smiled. "I thought that too...but then again I started liking Forks when I met Edward." Bella laughed.

Nessie and Jake had walked down on the beach, I saw they had pizza crust and were throwing it to the birds. "So tell me about Edward..Jake's mentioned him a bit but not too much besides him being your boyfriend and now husband."

"Edward is definitely old fashioned," Bella started, "He's a total gentleman,an overprotective fool." Bella said fondly and I smiled. "Can always easily read people but me, loves Renesmee and I unconditionally and is really family oriented."

"He sounds amazing, I can see why you married him." Bella grabbed something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a picture. He was a really cute guy with bronze hair, golden eyes and a dazzling smile. "Now I can _definitely_ see why you married him!" I joked.

Bella laughed. "He definitely is sexy."

"Oh God, are you two talking about Edward?" Jake groaned as Nessie an him walked up. "Don't tell me you think he's hot, Lil."

Bella and I just giggled. Jake just shook his head. Finally Billy and my mom came out and we headed towards home, when we got home my mom told me to head up and take a shower so I would be ready when Taylor came.

I showered then walked to my room to decide what to wear. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, it was Bella. "I thought you could use some help picking out what to wear. I know how nervous I was about what to wear when I met Edward's family."

I nodded silently. We went through my closet and finally decided on a dark blue pair of jeans, a dark gray t-shirt and my converses. Bella even offered to braid my hair so I let her.

A little while later there was a knock at the door and I felt my butterflies start up. Bella gave me a one armed hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll love you."

"Thanks." I smiled and followed her down the steps where Taylor was waiting for me. As soon as he got close enough he pulled me into a hug.

"Missed you." He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Missed you too." I whispered back then turned to my mom. "I'll be back in awhile Mom."

My mom smiled. "Have fun sweetie."

I waved bye to everyone and followed Taylor out to his car. "Are you excited?" Taylor asked as he opened my door for me.

"Yes." I laughed. "A little nervous too."

"Don't worry." Taylor said as he got in the car. "Bridgette is so excited to meet you."

"Good. I'm excited to meet her too." After that it was kind of a silent ride to Taylor's.

When we arrived, Taylor opened my door again, the gentleman always. His house was a cottage type house a couple of blocks away from mine, it was light yellow with a wrap around porch. Taylor lead the way up and as we walked in the door, I hoped everything went well.

…...

I followed Taylor up the stairs to his bedroom, Bridgette and I had definitely become friends, she was super amazing and so much like Taylor. After we had talked for awhile Bridgette had left to hang out with friends and now Taylor and I were heading to his bedroom.

He opened the door and I saw his room. It was a deep ocean blue with matching covers and carpet, with a large TV in the West/South corner and a computer desk on the North/West wall. The bed was half made, there was a stack of books and magazines by his bed, a hamper by his computer desk. It was Taylor.

Taylor lead me over to the bed and pulled down on the bed. "Mmm, finally have you all to myself." Taylor pulled me into his arms.

I kissed him on his lips and he kissed me back. "Mmm, you'll have to come get me more often." I laughed.

Taylor grinned. "Yes, I will." We continued kissing for awhile until we had to take a breath.

Taylor just pulled me closer to him. "Lily Smith. I really really like you." He whispered.

My heart sped up at his words and I had a warm feeling come over me. "Taylor(OMG I never gave him a last name!) Williams, I really really like you too."

Taylor gently press his lips to mine and I slid my arms around his neck and put my leg over his legs. Somehow, I just had a feeling this would turn into something very special for both of us. Everything would turn out great. I was loving my life.

…...

A/N: Hi Readers! Sorry it's been so long I've updated but here's an update for you! Thanks to all my faithful readers/reviewers! Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your favs/alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I did :) I know it's shorter than what I usually write but I have to go to work and I wanted to post this for you guys! So I hope you like and review :)

Tell me what you liked, didn't like. How do you guys like Lily and Taylor so far? A second date maybe needs to be in the works? How do you like the way Jacob/Billy/Bella/ Nessie are there?

Thanks again and please review!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S: Check out my other stories! I have some new Twilight ones!


End file.
